The Assassin and the Warrior
by fairytailmaniac
Summary: She was a famous assassin with a dark past. He was the greatest warrior known throughout the land, a hero to all. What happens when she encounters him on a mission? Will love blossom?
1. Chapter 1 Mission

**Hey minna! This is a new story of mine! I hope you will enjoy it. Assistance from Hayley Le NaLu fanfic **

* * *

Normal POV

"Here is your next mission." a dark figure replies, his shaggy blue hair is blown in the wind. His long black cape is behind him swaying along as well.

This event takes place under the full blue moon. Its reflection is shimmering on the crystaline clear lake. It was a cloudless, breezy night. Everything is silent, except for the steady breathing of the two dark figures, and an occasional wail in the wind.

He hands a small piece of paper to another figure facing him. The shorter person beside him grasps the paper with small and delicate hands. Her beautiful brown orbs scan the paper carefully, taking in all the information.

"So this is my mission, assasinate hime-Lisanna?" the small figure questions.

"Hai, We need to eliminate her, she is a threat to our orginization. Her people are close to discovering our members. Our guild would be disbanded." the taller person replies.

The smaller figure nods. No more words need to be said, for there was a deeper meaning behind the spoken words. The two were close partners, and she understood exactly what he meant.

These two people are some of the top mages of the assassin guild, Demon's Blood. The tall man is Jellal Fernandez. He has a sophisticated dark red tattoo running down the right side of his face. His eyes are emotionless, while gazing into oblivion. His weapons are five magical staffs, each a different power.

The shorter figure is Lucy Ashley. Her hair is usually long and blonde. But at night, her hair turns pure white at the top and gradually turns pure black, with a golden strand of hair on one side. She is usually quiet, and keeps to herself. She has a figure that could make any man drool, and any woman jealous. Her face is pale and like porcelain. Her beautiful chcoclate brown eyes sparkle, yet they are cold, and void of any emotion but saddness.

Her weapons consist of a cursed kantana, a big sharp scythe, and a long whip with spikes on the end, which she calls Flueve de' Etoie.** (A/N: Did I spell that right?)**

This guild was put together by the master. He was a very greedy man and always had high expectations. He created the guild to his own benefit to earn money and eliminate all his enemies, or disliked people. He organized the mages in ranks, from the strongest mages to the weaker ones. Only the people with the highest ranks know his true identity.

Little did he know, what he created that was meant to be a bloodlustful violent guild, that carried out orders, didn't exactly turn out that way. Every mage in the guild has a dark past. Usually, their pasts are kept in secret, hidden from the world. All the mages were alone. Outcasts from society. Legal guilds rejected them. They kept themsleves hidden and only doing jobs to make money to support themselves.

Unlike other assassin guilds, Demon's Blood, is not blood-thirsty or violent. They usually just do their job, get paid, and leave. They usually make their prey have a quick death. They weren't entirely heartless people. But they were still killers.

After so many assassinations, they gradually became immune to it. They would ignore pleas of mercy. They would ignore begs and pleads from their victims. The only kind thing they granted was a quick death. And even that wasn't exactly considered kind. Still, the mages were part of the same guild and cared for each other. There was never every-man-for-himself. It was more like no-one-gets-left-behind. In a way, everyone was like family, even if it wasn't by blood.

"Accomplish this mission tonight and be back by dawn. If you don't return by then, I'll send Knightwalker as your reinforcement. Any objections?" Jellal asks.

"No sir." the girl replies politely, and dashes off into the thick bambbo forest, swiftly and silently. At that time she only has one thing in mind: eliminate Princess Lisanna.

* * *

**How was it? Constructive critism is greatly appreciated! I shall be posting the next chapter soon. Please RnR. Ciao!**

**-Fairytailmaniac**


	2. Chapter 2 Warrior Sneak Peek

**Greetings! I am so excited for this chapter! I finally get to update TWICE in one week now. I'm so happy... Okay, I present to you: chapter 2 of the Assassin and the Warrior.**

**DISCLAIMER: All rights go to Hiro Mashima, it belongs to him, I own nothing but the plot.**

* * *

Normal POV

"Natsu, it's your shift to guard hime- Lisanna tonight." **(A/N: 'hime' means something like a princess in Japanese)**

"Already?" A young warrior, who is maybe around nineteen, smoothed his pink hair, or what he claims to be salmon. His fellow soldier Gray, Fullbuster, gave him a curt nod as Natsu began his trip towards the palace.

The princess, Lisanna Strauss, was having night tea with her older sister Mirajane, when Natsu knock softly on the door.

"Greeting, Lisanna-hime and Mirajane-hime." Natsu politely greeted as Lisanna gave him a dazzling smile.

"Please, Lisanna will do. And for Mira-nee as well." Mirajane nodded as Natsu gave then his signature smile, making Lisanna turn away to hide her growing blush, which Natsu was oblivious to. Mirajane chuckled as she stood up.

"It is late. I will head back to my room so that you can rest. Good night Lisanna-nee, good night Natsu." and with a curtsey, she left the room, leaving the two teens alone.

Lisanna started fidgeting, being alone with Natsu, who had been her secret crush for a while. Only Mirajane knew, for her brother would only say that she was being manly.

Of course, with Natsu's looks, he could make any woman swoon. His chiseled body and broad shoulders make it hard for women not to flirt with him. Adding on to that, he had a handsome face as well, with dark onyx eyes, and tan skin.

A bonus would be his loyalty to his friends and family. About everyone in the palace knew that he was a very dependable and caring person. They could always rely on him for just about anything. Not to mention he was the top warrior around, for he has never, NEVER lost a fight.

"Well goodnight Lisanna-hime. If there is anything you need, I will just be outside." Natsu nodded and bowed politely turning to leave when he was embraced by a pair of small arms.

"Lisanna-hime?" he turned to face Lisanna, who had a face as red as a ripe tomato.

"Ummmm, I j-just w-wanted to s-say, um, good night." she stuttered and returned to her bed, regretting her actions. Natsu just stood there confused. Being the warrior that he was, he knew that he could never return feelings for a princess, it was a rule, a soldier and a princess could never be together. As much as Lisanna wished, they couldn't be together, not that he harbored any feelings for Lisanna anyway.

Natsu then left. He closed the door behind him and straightened his wrinkled shirt, adjusting his scarf. He then stood alert, scanning for any signs of danger, or anyone that might want to harm the princess.

But little did he know, one of the best assassins throughout Fiore was heading was heading at top speed towards the palace. And that assassin had the intention of killing what he was protecting.

* * *

**I am done! How do you like it. I'm am sorry if it was a little short. I have two stories on my hands right now, so I'm sort of busy. But I'll give you a sneak peek of the next chapter!**

_SNEAK PEEK:_

_The attacker dashed to the right, avoiding my range of fire. He then jumped into the air with the moon behind them, temporarily blinding me. I then squinted closely and saw them coming down with a katana above his head getting ready to slice me in half. (He thinks it is a boy because of the mask he was wearing, the type of thing a ninja wears.) _

_I dodged to the right, and the sword came down on where I previously was. This person was smart, I'll give them that, this was actually the first time an enemy has given me this much trouble on defeating me. And that was saying a lot._

_He then charged at me with his whip in hand. There were spikes at the end that looked pretty sharp. It was gonna be painful. I dodged, and rolled to the side. I then grabbed my fire proof magical shield and aimed an Fire Dragons Roar at his head. _

_He glanced in my direction and tried to move out of the way. But it was too late. He narrowly dodged the flames, then his mask was slowly burning off. He grabbed the mask and yanked it off, and for some reason with hesitation. I was about to deliver the finally blow at the attacker when I saw his, or should I say HER face. _

_ I stopped. I now saw the revealed face of my attacker. _

* * *

**Haha Cliffhanger. I know, I'm being mean. So anyways, you can expect me to update pretty soon, since I have winter break now. So, yay! Just keep up when I update and you will get the continuation of the next chapter. PLEASE Review. Let me know what you think. Again, I had assistance from Haley Le. Ciao!**

**-Fairytailmaniac**


	3. Chapter 3 Encounter

**Hey minna, I'm back! I now introduce to you...**

**Chapter 3 of The Assassin and the Warrior**

* * *

Natsu POV

I stood there alert, in front of Lisanna-hime's door. My eyes scanned every nook and cranny, searching for any signs of danger. It was a clear night, and the moon was out and full. It was pretty breezy too. The smell of the bamboo trees on the other side of the wall, lingered in the air.

Man, I barely got any sleep last night. Stripper, was snoring all night, disregarding my need for sleep. I was in no condition to be guarding Lisanna. But it was my duty, I will not cancel my shift just because of some sleepiness. I quickly ate the fire of a nearby torch at my head. Ah, that's better.

I quickly regained my focus. With my enhanced sense of smell and hearing, I could hear anything in about a one mile radius. But because it was so windy tonight, all the scents were mixing together, making it hard to distinguish one thing from another.

But just then, I caught a whiff of something amazing. I'm not sure what it was though. It kinda smelled like vanilla and cherry blossoms. I don't know why, but it is the best scent I have ever smelled.

My thoughts then began to wander. Why did Lisanna hug me just now? Does that mean that she likes me? No. As a princess, she knows that we can't be together. But still. I'll have to confront her about it tomorrow.

I am a warrior and she is a princess, our status is on two completely different levels. The emperor would never allow us to be together. But I've never had any feelings for her anyways. I'll have to reject her.

I mean, sure we were childhood friends and all, but I think of her more as a sister, not a lover. Besides, I'm a soldier, a mage. I don't have time for love or relationships right now.

Being a soldier of my ranking, I am very busy. Monsters to defeat, dark guilds to destroy, yeah, I have it pretty hard. Besides, I only have one duty in mind. And that is my duty to the Emperor and his family. Not only am I a warrior, as a loyal citizen, I am a warrior because I am in their debt.

I've had a troubled past, and was an orphan. I rejected everyone. But then they took me in. I got to meet them and some other kids that lived at the royal palace. They taught me how to open my heart. They taught me how to live life to its fullest again. They made me feel like family. I have so much to be thankful for. Who knows what position I'd be in right now, if I had never met them. The least I could do is be at their service as their protector.

I then heard a rustle in the front row of bamboo trees. I stiffened. For some reason, the scent earlier was becoming more powerful now. Then, I ducked. A whip mark was right where my head previously was. I was being attacked.

Princess Lisanna was in danger. I quickly yelled to her.

"Lisanna-hime! You are in danger, go through the passageway!" I yelled frantically, as I avoided a slice of a katana.

"Natsu!" Lisanna poked her head out of the doorway. What was she doing?! She is in danger! She should be hiding!

"Lisanna-hime, GO! I'll be fine, just get to the safe house, Mira will be with you shortly!" she hesitated then quickly dashed back inside. I then heard the rumbling of the secret door way. I felt relieved. At least she'll be safe. I grabbed my shield.

"Fire- Dragon's Roar!" I blew a column of fire at the attacker, who had somehow, made it over the 15 foot wall, around the perimeter of the palace.

The attacker dashed to the right, avoiding my range of fire. He then jumped into the air with the moon behind them, temporarily blinding me. I then squinted closely and saw them coming down with a katana above his head getting ready to slice me in half. (He thinks it is a boy because of the mask he was wearing, the type of thing a ninja wears.)

I dodged to the right, and the sword came down on where I previously was. This person was smart, I'll give them that, this was actually the first time an enemy has given me this much trouble on defeating me. And that was saying a lot.

He then charged at me with his whip in hand. There were spikes at the end that looked pretty sharp. It was gonna be painful. I dodged, and rolled to the side. I then grabbed my fire proof magical shield and aimed an Fire Dragons Wing Attack at his head.

He glanced in my direction and tried to move out of the way. But it was too late. He narrowly dodged the flames, then his mask was slowly burning off. He grabbed the mask and yanked it off, and for some reason with hesitation. I was about to deliver the finally blow at the attacker when I saw his, or should I say HER face.

I stopped. I now saw the revealed face of my attacker.

"Sh*t." she muttered under her breath. "He saw me."

The girl standing in front of me was beautiful. Her robe was now blown off too, burned by the fire. It revealed her curves, perfectly. Now I sound like a pervert. But still, her eyes were sparkling brown and her face was, indescribable, the closest description I would say was , that her face was like an angel's.

She is the most beautiful person I had ever seen. But now, with the robe gone, on her hand, I could see the guild mark of the assassin's guild Demon's Blood.

She was an assassin. The guild that she came from, we have been getting closer to discovering their members. And we gradually learned more about them. The guild was organized in ranks. If you had one line on your upper arm, you were of low status, like a rookie. As you go up the rank, you get more lines on your arm. Five, was the most lines you could get, the highest ranking. And on her upper left arm, there were five lines.

She was a professional assassin. No wonder she was giving me a hard time. I didn't know how long we were fighting, but the sun was just starting to come up. As soon as the sun's rays hit her white and black hair, it slowly became blonde.

I didn't know what else to do. I just stood there mesmerized at the sight of her changing hair color. In a way, it was an amazing sight to see. Actually, she looked better like that. I preferred her looking like that.

By now, alarms were ringing all over the perimeter. I could hear the shouts of my comrades in the distance. Soldiers were grabbing their weapons, looking for the intruder. I guess our fighting must have set off alarms.

She silently cursed under her breath, and began muttering some sort of enchantment. She then looked up at me. And she smiled.

"Until next time, warrior." and she hopped over the wall, then everything went black.

* * *

**How was it? I'd appreciate it if you review. Love it? Like it? Hate it? Let me know what you think. An please follow or favorite. I will be updating soon! Ciao!**

**-Fairytailmaniac**


	4. Chapter 4 Failure

**I am back! I apologize for not updating yesterday, so I'll aim for two chapters today. Okay, so here is the next chapter. **

**I now present to you Chapter 4 of The Assassin and the Warrior.**

* * *

Lucy POV

Dammit.

I failed the mission. What is Master going to think of me? This has been the most important mission I have ever gotten, our guild was at stake, and I was a failure. If Lisanna-hime gets ahold of our identities, our guild would be disbanded. Our location would be revealed. And it would be all my fault.

How could I have been so stupid? Of course they would have someone guarding her! If I had known it was the Dragon Warrior, I would have used magic on him from the start. He was the top warrior in the palace. If I had a hard time against him, he would be a challenge for Knightwalker and Jellal too.

But then again, I didn't even use my magic. If I had used magic, then I would have knocked him dead then and there. And another thing was, he was already using magic against me and having a hard time. I am such an idiot.

But then, I didn't really want to kill the Dragon Warrior. I mean sure he was getting in the way of my mission, but he actually would seem to be a pretty nice guy if I got to know him.

I then blushed at the thought of him staring at me when I tore my mask off. I guess that was to be expected, if I lost my mask. I always got stares from my male guildmates. Even when I went out into public, I would get a lot of attention from the male population. I usually ignore it and move on with whatever I was doing, being stared at was a pretty normal and regular thing for me. And if anyone wanted to try anything funny, I can beat the hell out of them.

But when that guy was staring at me, I didn't want to hurt him, I didn't want to harm him. There was just something about him that seemed so familiar. I just know that I've seen him before. So instead of stabbing my katana through his stomach, I just placed a sleep spell on him that will probably knock him out for a few hours.

I then tripped over a rock, bringing me out of my thoughts. I was heading back to our guild. I guess running at full speed in a forest, while not paying attention was a bad idea. I tried to get up, but then felt something warm trickle down my forehead.

I touched it. Blood.

I sighed. I quickly located a nearby river and washed off the blood with a torn piece of my clothes. I hissed, at the stinging when the water came into contact with my injury. I touched my forehead again, and felt some more warm liquid drip down. It wouldn't stop bleeding.

Man, it was a deep cut. I was loosing a lot of blood fast. My vision was starting to become distorted and blurry. I quickly ripped another piece of cloth off and wrapped around my head tightly covering the wound.

I had to get back to the guild fast to get this treated. Who knows what could happen to me if I stayed out here much longer? I quickly leaned on a nearby thick bamboo tree and started walking slowly in the dirction of my guild, which was down the river.

After about half an hour walking, I heard a rustle above me. At this point, I was a complete mess. The loss of blood has affected me big time. My vision was extremely blurry, and I felt so weak. My body was drenched in sweat and my blonde hair was messy and it was matted onto my forehead, with some leaves and dirt mixed in. I'm pretty sure my face was I pale as a ghost.

All I want right now, was a hot shower, and a warm comfy bed. Maybe a little meal.

But as for now, I was in no position to defend myself now. I guess my fight earlier with pinkie tired me out a little. But I had no choice, I still had about another half hour walk before I could make it back to the guild.

I tried to regain my focus, and grabbed my katana hanging over my shoulder. I put it out in front of me, scanning the upper canopy of trees for any signs of danger.

Then, someone jumped behind be, scaring the heck out of me. I fell face first on the ground. That's it. I'm dead. The enemy has already gotten to me. If I hadn't lost so much blood, I could have fought, but now, I'm just as useful as a sitting duck.

"Lucy?" I heard a voice from behind me. How did that person know my name? I flipped myself around to look at my so called attacker.

I gasped. I had never been so happy to se anyone. I was ready to burst into tears.

Erza, was standing before me with a worried look on her face.

Erza Knightwalker.

And that's when everything went black.

* * *

**How was it? Okay, so what relationship does Lucy have with Natsu? I have a million ideas right now, and I just want to type them all out before I forget them. But I am so excited! I'll be giving you some hints and clues throughout the story about Lucy's past relationship with Natsu. Please RnR. Ciao!**

**-Fairytailmaniac**


	5. Chapter 5 Memories

**I know. I am terrible person. I am sooooooo sorry I didn't update like I said I would. It's been so busy with the Christmas holiday and all of that stuff. So here is the next chapter I present to you: Chapter 5 of the Assassin and the Warrior.**

* * *

_Normal POV_

_It was a bright sunny day. The sun shown through the tree tops of Magnolia Woods. Birds could be heard chirping sweetly. The sound of rushing water from a nearby river rang throughout the forest. Dew drops trickled off of leaves and fell to the dirt ground with a soft splash._

_All was peaceul and calm. For it was just another regular day in the woods. Different types of animals strolled around, minding their own business._

_Just then, a burst of laughter rang throughout the forest._

_"Natsu, you'll never catch me!" a young blonde girl hollered. She was running behind a tree, with a white scarf in hand, clutching it tightly._

_"Luigi, give it back!" another voice called frantically. A boy, with rose colored hair chased the girl earnestly with arms outstretched._

_"My name is Lucy!" the girl retorted as she escaped his grasp._

_The young girl then scampered up a tree quickly, with the scarf wrapped around her neck. She grabbed each branch with precision, not minding an occasional splinter or two. Adrenaline and euphoria was running through her veins. And her heart was thumping with excitement. She was giggling to herself as she taunted the boy once more._

_She then reached the final branch at the top of the tree and pulled herself up. It was the tallest tree in the forest, overlooking the whole area. You could see for miles from upon the branch. She looked down at the furious boy, at the base of the tree. She stuck her tongue out playfully as she unraveled the scarf from around her neck, and waved it in front of her, teasing the boy below._

_"If you want the scarf Natsu, come and get it!" she sang and smirked at her friend below, knowing very much that he was a terrible climber._

_"You know I can't climb!" he retorted back, hands on his hips. "Lucyyy, give me back my scarf!" he practically glowered at her as he yelled at her. "You know, how much that scarf means to me! Now get back down here and hand it over!"_

_Young little Lucy then remembered the importance of the scarf and quickly made the decision to return it. Except there was a problem. Realization hit her like a freight train._

_"I can't get down!"_

* * *

Natsu POV

I heard sounds all around me. Everything was dark. What happened? Where am I? Why does my head hurt?

Memories then hit me. I remember now. The fight with the assassin. Man, she got me good. No one has ever been able to defeat me before and get away with it. I'll have to find her again. Maybe I could challenge her once more. How did she defeat me? I have no idea. And I'd rather not admit what happened to anyone else, especially ice princess? I'd never hear the end of it.

But wow, was she beautiful. I hardly ever judge someone as beautiful, but she truly was. But why the heck did she look so familiar? I just know, I've seen her somewhere before. I quickly pushed the thought to the back of my mind.

I heard footsteps approaching. I slowly open my eyes, letting them adjust. I was in bed with a warm traditional blanket draped over me. All around me I could see the worried looks of my friends and comrades. I was soon embraced in a hug. I could see a dark-blue head wrapping her arms around me.

"Natsu-nii, I'm so glad you're okay!" It was Wendy. I smiled and patted her head gently.

"It's okay, I'm awake now." I assured her. She looked up at me with teary eyes.

"I thought you were never gonna wake up." she exclaimed. Mira then explained to me what happened.

"When we found you, you were covered with some scars and bruises. Fortunately, none of them were fatal. But you were just lying on the ground. So when Wendy was healing you, she figured that you must have been knocked out by sleeping magic." Mira explained to me. I nodded, taking in the information.

"She was an assassin." I blurted out.

"What?" everyone in the room exclaimed at once.

"She was going to assassinate Lisanna-hime. She was from Demon's Blood, rank 5. I stopped her when we heard you guys were headed this way." I looked up at them to see each and everyone of them with shocked faces. Then Erza cleared her throat.

"Well, Magnolia, has good relationships with nearly every neighboring nation. There are a few places that we don't exactly get along with, but we haven't gotten involved with them. I don't think there is any reason for any nation to attack us. They know that we have the strongest army around. Demon's Blood must have attacked us for their own reasons. We just don't know what." Erza nodded satisfied with her conclusion.

And on some level, she was right. We aren't at war with an nations right now. And if they want to start a war with us, they are either really really really brave, or they are just plain stupid and reckless. I could see that everyone in the room was starting to agree as well.

Just then, Lisanna burst into the room panting. She then saw me awake. Her face brightened up immediately.

"Natsuuuu!" she jumped on to me and made me fall back onto the bed again. She embraced me in a hug.**(A/N" I'm sorry about NaLi scene, I practically threw up when I was typing this, but it's required for the story." Sorry. TT_TT)**

I remembered what happened between me and her the night before, and awkwardly patted her back. She then sat up and wiped away tears from her eyes.

"Oh Natsu, I was so worried about you!" she exclaimed.

"Uh, thanks." was all I could say back, though it sounded more like a question. Erza obviously noticed me being uncomfortable and changed the topic.

"So Natsu, can you describe the assassin?" she asked. I let out a relieved breath and answered.

"She was a girl. She had white and black hair, but when the sunlight touches it, it turns blonde. She had chocolate brown eyes. She had beautiful pale skin, and a curvy body and a big rack." I explained.

My face then heated up, when I realized the last part I said. Gray was in deep thought in the corner while Mira was squealing and Wendy was heavily blushing. Lisanna stayed silent.

Erza then ignored the last part and looked at me with wide eyes. She and Gray then exchanged looks, which seemed like they were communicating telepathically. Erza then whispered in my ear while Gray escorted everyone out saying that I needed to rest.

"You are gonna have a talk with us later." she whispered and in my ear, while indicating with her hand Gray and her. I nodded, confused. Did I say something wrong? Why were they acting so suspicious? I was gonna ask them later. I really did feel drained out from the fight last night. I quickly shooed them out the door.

My thoughts wandered back to the blonde. I was going to find out who she was. I was going to discover her identity. No matter what it took.

* * *

**I am done! Okay guys, PLEASE REVIEW! Please send me some ideas on what Lucy's villain-nickname should be. Again, I am sorry about NaLi scene. So, what past do Natsu and Lucy have? I'll let you guess, and I will reveal it later on. Btw, I don't hate Lisanna, I don't really consider her to be a threat to a NaLu realtionship. Even in the manga, she states that she supports NaLu. But I want to try something a little different. So, I will be putting up a poll. Should Lisanna in this story be evil, or nice. THERE IS A POLL ON MY PROFILE! Ciao!**

**-Fairytailmaniac**


	6. Chapter 6 Break

**Hello minna! Okay, so I'm back with the next chapter. Thank You so much for all your reviews! I really appreciate all the ideas for Lucy's name that you have given me. And thank you for voting on my poll, I'll reveal the results in about a week. And, I would like to thank Lightning Panda. If you don't mind I will be using some of your ideas for Lucy's name. I now present to you: Chapter 6 of The Assassin and the Warrior.**

* * *

_Normal POV_

_"... I can't get down!" Lucy screamed. _

_The little fire-mage below face palmed, thinking of how idiotic his best friend was. He glanced back up at Lucy to see her panicked expression. She attempted to climb back down, but her foot slipped on the branch below her. She caught her breath and sat on the tallest branch once more._

_"If you can't get down, can I eat your dinner?" Natsu asked, drooling at the thought of Auntie Layla's home cooking._

_"BAKA!" _

_"Ok,ok, I'll get you down." Natsu raised his hands up in defense and smirked, knowing that he was in control now. An idea then popped into his head._

_"Why don't you jump down, and I catch you?" Natsu asked, oblivious to the consequences._

_"Are you an idiot?! You can't catch me from all the way down there!" Lucy yelled back_

_Natsu then looked up at Lucy, and met her eyes. Determination and trust was seen within. He held out his arms and took a step forward._

_"Trust me."_

_The young blonde, then forgot all doubts and worries, and jumped. Trusting, her best friend to catch her falling._

* * *

Lucy POV

_Woosh_

_Woosh_

What the heck was that noise?! Can't a girl get any sleep around here? I quickly began to doze off again, under the clear blue sky. The soft ground made it much easier. Sunlight was shining on me, warming me up, like a blanket.

Wait. I was in a forest. The ground shouldn't be soft, I shouldn't be able to see much of the sky or sun.

I quickly open my eyes and sat up. I squinted, letting my eyes adjust. As soon as I could see again, I gasped. I wasn't in a forest. I was on a green grassy hill. How the heck did I get here?

There were green hills stretching as far as the eye could see. Small white fluffy clouds roamed the sky, going in whatever direction they pleased. The sun above was high and bright, releasing warm light on the endless landscape. Overall, the scenery was pretty peaceful.

_Woosh_

_Woosh_

There was that sound again. I looked up in the sky and saw a small white, bird? I guess, heading towards me.

The first thing my brain told me, was 'enemy approaching'. I unconsciously reached behind my back for a weapon, or katana. But all my hand grasped was empty air. What?

I felt around my back and belt. My weapons were gone! My katana, my whip, my scythe. This cannot be happening! My precious babies, NO! I wasn't completely defenseless without my weapons, but I just lost my boost of confidence. I'll just have to fight with my fists then.

I looked up again to see a white figure heading towards me. As the figure came closer, I could make out it was a tall blonde woman. Then, she landed in front of me. No way. No freaking way. She was gone. Dead. How is she still here?

"Mom?" was all I could manage to squeak out.

There she stood in front of me; in all her beauty and glory.

A fine golden head band was wrapped around her head, like an Egyptian. She had on a long white that brought out her delicate features. It too, had a golden ribbon, wrapped around her waist. It reached her ankles and trailed behind her like a wedding dress. Amber- brown eyes sparkled, with a spark I haven't seen in a long time. Her face was free of any makeup as she smiled beautifully at me. The smile that I missed so much.

What caught me most was a pair of wings on her back. In a way, it made her look like an angel.

She was standing there, holding her arms out for me, while I was just standing there in too much shock, to register what she was doing. I then dashed into her arms and embraced her in a hug.

"Mom!" I snuggled into her embrace, and breathed in the scent of her aromic perfume.

"Hello, Lucy dear. How have you been?" she asked me with a glowing smile.

"I-I missed you so much, and, an-"

"I want to show you something." She interrupted me. I just stood there confused. What? She then gently took ahold of my arm. The scenery then changed. We were no longer in the grassy plain. Around me, was a black room, filled with hundreds of what seemed to be memories. I saw a younger version of me playing with another kid with pink hair.

I turned to look at my mom.

"What is this?" I asked her, still gazing around at all the pictures in action.

"I cannot tell you what this is. That is something you'll have to figure out for yourself." she turned to me. "All I am doing, is reminding you."

"Reminding me?" I asked, still confused.

"You have forgotten who you are, Lucy." she began. "I know you haven't told anyone about your past. I know you haven't told anyone about your childhood."

My gaze hardened. "That is because I don't remember my past." I spat bitterly.

"Lucy, if you haven't figured out by now, I am just your creation right now. I am nothing more than your imagination. I am trying to help remind you about hi_m_. I know he was a very important person to you Lucy. Don't you ever want to remember him again?" she asked.

"Of course I do!" I know where this conversation is going now. It was about _him. _And if you're wondering who _him _is, he was an important person erased from my memory. My own father hated the guy, who was also my best friend. He had all memories of_ him_ stripped from my brain.

Everytime I try to regain my memories of him, I feel like I've been zapped, like a spell was placed on me to prevent me from remembering. Not only that, the mental pain hurts me as well. Trying to remember any details at all makes my brain create hallucinations. I get frustrated every single time.

"It's just that everytime I try, it hurts. I get so, so frustrated. I want to remember him more than anything, I really do. But in the end, I just fail." I told my mom, letting out a frustrated sigh.

"That old man, stripped me of my memories of _him. _A pathetic excuse of a father he is. I know he was really important to me, I just can't remember! It hurts, it just hurts too much." I began to weep silently. All my emotions rushed out at once.

I felt pathetic, I had never shared this with anyone before. It was my darkest secret. My own father, he took away something that I treasured most. His own flesh and blood. I don't understand, what have I ever done that made me forget all of my memories of _him. _I was just a kid. I felt broken inside. I was so helpless and scared, I just didn't know who to turn to.

"Lucy, I just think it's about time for you to tell someone. You need to get this off your chest. It would be best to just let your emotions out." Mom said, looking at me with sympathy.

"I have already run out of time, so just promise me, promise me, that you will share your secret." I looked up at her to see her begin to fade away. She couldn't leave me already. I began to chase after her.

"Mom!"

"Just promise me, Lucy, promise me." she looked like a ghost now, nothing but a mere silhouette. I gave up.

"I promise." I replied reluctantly, and teared up as I watch her fade away.

* * *

Lucy POV

"MOM!" I sat up right, panting. I looked around. I was back in the infirmary at the guild.

"Lucy are you alright?" I heard a concerned voice. I turned to see my close friend Erza, sitting beside me.

"What happened?" I asked her. "Well, I found you in the forest badly injured, and so I took you back to the guild and got you treated." she replied in a calm tone.

"Oh, well, thanks." I replied in a plainly.

"No problem."

I just then remembered the promise I made to my mom.

"Hey Erza, I think I trust you enough to tell you my past." I stated simply. Her eyes widened.

"Really Lucy? You really mean it?" She had a wide smile on now.

Keeping a secret was a big thing. Everyone in the guild has a secret. They rarely trust anyone with one. You only tell people your secret if you trust them a lot. Like Depend-your-life-on-them-a-lot. It may not seem like a big deal, but usually, people with the highest ranks, like me and Erza, our secrets are more well-guarded, and we don't trust people as easily. The fact that you know a high rank mages secret, is a very big honor, and it also gives you some privileges too.

So I began my story.

"One day, when I was about 7 years old, I was walking past my office when I heard my dad talking with someone in there. I usually ignore it, but when he said my name, that was what stopped me. And I began eavesdropping on their conversation." I looked at Erza to make sure she was listening, and I continued the story.

"I heard him saying something about paying the other guy he was talking to a lot of money. My dad thanked him for erasing my memory. He said that I was apparently hanging out with some 'peasant' to much and that he was badly influencing me." I felt tears begin to prickle at the corner of my eyes. I looked at Erza for reassurance. She nodded solemly, not saying a word.

_~Flashback~_

_Lucy POV_

_"Thank you for erasing my daughter's memory of that peasant boy." I heard my Daddy talking with another man. Erase my memory? "Your very welcome sir, I also made sure to follow your other orders. I also erased that boy's memory of your daughter." I heard a evil voice reply. What? _

_"And if you don't mind, I also had a little fun. I killed the boys parents just for good measure, we don't want any one reminding him of who he had befriended." I heard the scary voice talk again. My Daddy hired someone to kill people? This was not right. Daddy just told me I was silly. He told me that I didn't forget anything. _

_I knew something was wrong. I have memories but they just seem so empty. Like when I was swinging on the swing set, I was by myself, but I thought someone else was beside me. But I don't remember anyone else being there. _

_"And here are their memories." Wait, what? I slowly cracked the door open. In the stranger's hands, was two globes. One was a golden color, but had pictures of a boy in it. The other one was a pink color, but had pictures of me in it. What was going on? Based on the powerful magic I sensed in the room, that strange man had to be a dark mage._

_"Keep them Jude, in the law of magic, you cannot destroy memories, but you can steal and conceal them, as I have with these." the man handed them to Daddy, "Hide these away, for if these globes are broken by their rightful owners, their memories will return." _

_So that was what happened. My Daddy didn't want me hanging out with someone who was of lower status. But I probably refused to listen to him. So he decided to use force. He stripped my memories of the 'peasent boy', and he stripped the boy's memories of me. If I break the globes, our memories will return! **(A/N: Make more sense now?; Sorry if it was confusing. :/)**_

_About half an hour later, the evil man left. At that time, I returned to my room. But now, I was going to face my dad. I went out of my room and walked down the hallway. My heart was thumping in my chest loudly. What if he doesn't agree? All my planning would be wasted. But I had to get my memories back, even if it kills me._

_I now arrived, and was standing in front of his office door. I entered. Thoughts raced through my head as I tried not to hyperventilate._

_My dad looked up from his work._

_"Lucy dear, come on in, do you need something?" He put on a fake smile, arms outstretched._

_"I know about the globes."_

_His smile faltered a bit, but quickly covered it up. "What are you talking about my dear?"_

_"You know what I mean. I want my memories back. I want to make a deal with you."_

_He gave up the facade. "And what is your deal?" _

_"I will do whatever you want, but after a certain time, you have to give our memories back." I stated, holding my ground. I looked up at him defiantly. I knew I couldn't take the memories back by force. My father would have them heavily guarded and protected._

_"Okay then. What I want you to do, is be part of the assassin guild Demon's Blood. After exactly 200 assassination jobs, you will get them back. Deal?" He held out his hand._

_"Deal." And I shook his hand._

* * *

Lucy POV

"And that's what happened." I finished my explanation to Erza. She sat there nodding her head, as she slowly took in the information. After the session, that actually helped, a big weight was lifted off my shoulders.

Erza looked at me. "So how many assassination have you done already?"

"197." I stated simply.

Her eyes widened. "That's a lot."

"I know, but I'm almost there. Just 3 more to go, and I'll have my memories again. I never wanted to be part of this guild anyways."

"Okay then, but we have to go report that you failed the mission to the Master." Erza stated with a strict face.

I tensed. "Okay."

And we left to report my failure. Instead of 198, it is still 197.

* * *

**I am done! I am so so so soory for this chapter. I just had to reveal Lucy's past a litle bit. I'm sorry if it was confusing. I had writer's block for a while and I had to come up with something so here it is. I'm dissapointed in this chapter. But, I promise the next one will be better. Please RnR. Ciao!**

**-Fairytailmaniac**


	7. Chapter 7 Punishment

**Hello minna, I'm back! I have managed to update today and post a new chapter. I know what you're thinking, I'm really sorry for not updating for a while and I have no excuse. I blame my laziness. But anyways, the poll turned out a lot better than I thought it would. Thank you to everyone who voted. It looks like Lisanna's attitude towards Lucy will be nice! *Clap* *Clap*. Okay then, I now present to you, chapter 7 of The Assassin and the Warrior!**

* * *

Lucy POV

As I walked out of the infirmary with Erza, guild mates would look at me in surprise or sympathy. We both strode across the room, ignoring all the looks and astonished faces.

They were of course all surprised about how I failed a mission (for the first time ever). I was a Level 5 ranking after all. I have never failed a mission before, hopefully this will be my first and last failure. I was pretty disappointed in myself though. One lousy mission to eliminate Lisanna and I couldn't do it. One step farther from accomplishing my goal. I can't believe it actually took me 10 years to get this far. I had 3 more assassinations to go, and instead of 2. Then when I am done, that _man_, will give me the memories back. I sighed and glared at the ground.

The sympathy looks I was given by my fellow guild members was because of the harsh punishment I would have to endure. Everyone in the guild knows, that if you fail a mission, you get severely punished. The higher the importance of the mission, the harsher the punishment. And yet, the word _punishment_ was too light of a word. Maybe torture, excruciating pain, whipped for 12 hours straight, thrown in a room full of live hungry venemous snakes, a living h*ll. Those could be options.

We soon arrived at the base of the stairs to the second floor. I descended up the stairs with Erza behind me, following.

This was gonna be terrible. My heart was thumping in my chest so loudly, I was pretty sure Erza could hear it. This was my first time ever failing a mission, so I had never had to experience the, punishment before. I've heard about it from other guild members though.

But the members I heard it from were always in the recovery room, otherwise known as the infirmary. Few of them could barely keep themselves sane. Not only are you tortured physically, you were affected mentally as well.

I then knocked on my master's office door. I could sense the guild watching us from the floor below. I could also feel Erza's eyes on me, which wasn't a look of sympathy, more like sadness and seriousness. She knew me too well. She knew I didn't like to be pitied.

Just then, an all-too-familiar gruff voice came from inside. "Come in."

I opened the door and stepped into the dimly lit room. I gave the requip Mage a small nod and she closed the door behind me, and stayed outside guarding the door until I came back out.

I then turned back around and walked stiffly over to the desk where the master was sitting, looking at some assassination missions. I cleared my throat and he looked up at me with a glowering cold smile. He set his papers aside and stood up, about a head taller than me.

"Miss Lucy, Lucy, Lucy, Lucy. Lu. Cy." He repeated with a murderous tone of voice that chilled me to the bones. I raised my head and slowly looked up at his menacing face.

"I heard that you failed the mission." He grabbed a newspaper from under his desk and slammed it right in front of me so I could see it.

The Headline read: _Dragon Warrior Saves Lisanna-hime from Assassination Attempt. _I gulped inwardly, and made a cold face. Which was equal to the man standing before me. For now, I had to show him that I was not afraid. I looked him in the eye.

"I'm sorry master, for failing the mission. I got beaten by the Dragon Warrior because I was not strong enough. It is a disgrace to Demon's Blood. Please forgive me. I will accept any punishment that you place upon me." I bowed before him, shading my eyes from his view.

He stared at me for a while, which felt like eternity. And then, he laughed, he just laughed, a cold malicious laugh. He then fixed his gaze upon me.

"Your humbleness and fearlessness always surprises me Lucy dear." He said with a tone I couldn't read. I felt my hopes lift up. Maybe I could escape the punishment after all? I prevented myself from smiling in front of the master. This was it, I wouldn't have to go through the torture. And then, it all came crashing down.

"And it sickens me." He finished with a satisfied smirk. My gaze hardened as I looked up at him with a murderous glint in my eye. He met my eyes with the same look.

"Since you failed the mission, I am going to have to give you the punishment." He stated clearly, emphasizing the words 'failed' and 'punishment'. I gripped my fists, so hard that my knuckles turned white and my nails dug into my skin.

"But, I'll give you an option." I looked at him with a confused look adorning my face. "Here are two high ranking missions." He pushed two pieces of paper towards me.

"If you can complete these without fail, I will cancel your punishment, letting you go." I nodded, understanding his every word. It seemed like a good deal so far.

"If you fail one mission, I will double your punishment. If you fail both, I will triple your punishment. Is that clear?" He finished. I gulped. This was a tricky deal. If I successfully complete both of the missions, I wouldn't have to go through any punishment at all. But if I failed eve one of them... The outcome was not good. But I couldn't afford to wait now, I was so close to my goal. If I complete both assassinations, I could get two steps closer towards my goal.

"Deal." And I shook hands with the man who held my sanity in his grasp.

* * *

**And there is my next chapter! Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed it. I'm gonna be reaching the climax in a few chapters and I'm really excited. Oh, and thank you to the people who scolded me to update. I have just been to lazy to. Okay so pleaaaase COMMENT! I'd like to know what you think give me your opinions. Constructive criticism is welcome. And Follow or Favorite if you haven't already. Ciao!**

**-Fairytailmaniac**


End file.
